bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai
|image = |kanji =一護反撃！こいつが俺の卍解だ |romaji =Ichigo hangeki! Koitsu ga ore no bankai da |episodenumber =152 |chapters =Chapter 252, Chapter 253, Chapter 254 (to page 9) |arc =The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode=The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar |nextepisode =The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan |japair =December 12, 2007 |engair =September 26, 2009 |opening =After Dark |ending =Tane wo Maku Hibi }} is the one hundred and fifty-second episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki concludes his battle with Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Summary Running through Las Noches, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, sensing Ichigo's Reiatsu, notes the other Reiatsu he is fighting appears to be strong. Feeling another Reiatsu from behind him, Renji, looking to see who it is, finds Dondochakka Birstanne running at him at full speed. As Dondochakka runs at him, he explains to Renji he is looking for Nel Tu. As Renji, telling him he does not know where she went, realizes Dondochakka is lost, Dondochakka, telling Renji that Nel ran after Ichigo, begins crying. As Renji tells him she will be safe with Ichigo, Dondochakka, telling him this is not why he is worried, continues to run towards Renji, prompting the Shinigami to run even faster from him. When Dondochakka asks why he is running away, Renji, explain he is doing so because it is instinct to run away from something chasing you, tells Dondochakka to turn around and look for Nel, since she is not here. at Ichigo.]] Knocked into the air by one of Dordoni's cyclones, Ichigo is kicked into the ground by Dordoni. As Nel tells Ichigo another cyclone is being sent towards him, Ichigo, too slow to react, is pummeled further into the ground. As the cyclone knocks Ichigo into the air again, Dordoni tells Ichigo to use his Bankai as another cyclone sends Ichigo crashing into the ground again. As Ichigo blocks another cyclone, Dordoni tells Ichigo he cannot fathom why he would conserve his Reiatsu when fighting someone like him. Clamping onto Ichigo, the cyclone, lifting him into the air, stops in midair as Dordoni once again tells Ichigo to use his Bankai. Entering his ' Bankai' stance, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō, simultaneously destroying the cyclone holding onto him and freeing himself. As Nel asks Ichigo if he is okay, he ignores her as Dordoni, explaining to Ichigo why he cannot win in his current state, sends more cyclones towards Ichigo. Overwhelming him, Dordoni tells Ichigo he will continue to fight him until he decides to use his Bankai, but if he continues to be stubborn, he will die. Kicking Ichigo into a wall, Dordoni holds down the Shinigami with two cyclones. As Nel calls out to Ichigo, Dordoni, telling Ichigo it seems as if Nel is very worried about him, says he should use his Bankai now. Seemingly preparing to do this, Ichigo, using Shunpo to appear in front of Dordoni, swings his Zanpakutō down on the Arrancar. As Ichigo prepares to fire a Getsuga Tenshō, Dordoni, knocking him away with a punch, fires a Cero at him. .]] Appearing in front of Ichigo, Nel swallows the Cero, shocking both Dordoni and Ichigo, and fires it back at Dordoni, successfully hitting the Arrancar. As Nel tells Dordoni not to be mean to Ichigo, Dordoni, ignoring her, fires a Bala at Nel. As she hits the ground, Dordoni tells Nel she is something else for being able to reflect his Cero, but her mischief went too far. When Dordoni sends a cyclone towards Nel to finish her off, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō, simultaneously splitting the cyclone in half and injuring Dordoni's shoulder. Seeing Ichigo has activated his Bankai, Dordoni states he has been waiting for this. When Ichigo apologizes to Nel for thinking the only way he could fight the Espada on equal footing would be to not use Bankai against anyone else, calling himself dumb because of this, Dordoni, praising Ichigo for what he did, states it is good to create guidelines for yourself when you fight, something you must do in order get more powerful. When Ichigo tells him it does not matter if his friends end up getting hurt in the process, Dordoni deduces Ichigo thinks strength is simply something you need so you can protect your friends. Revealing he knows about Ichigo's Hollowfication, Dordoni states he wants him to use this power as well. Sending a cyclone at Ichigo, who stops it with a swing of his blade, Dordoni, stating his Reiatsu is impressive, but he still wishes to see him at full strength, sends another cyclone. As Ichigo blocks the attack, Dordoni, telling Ichigo he will do anything to see his full strength, moves to attack Nel. Though he creates a small cut on Nel's cheek, Ichigo stops him before he can do any serious damage to her. Telling Ichigo he should not get mad, Dordoni points out Ichigo's goals are to protect his friends, while his own goals are to see him at full strength, meaning he is simply using the situation to help him achieve his own goals. When Ichigo angrily asks Dordoni if he has any shame, Dordoni tells him he does - the shame of not yet getting his opponent to use his full power. Deciding to comply with Dordoni's request, Ichigo, putting Nel down, has her go back. Telling Dordoni he will only see this power for a second, Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Laughing madly at Ichigo's immense Reiatsu, Dordoni is cut down in one swing of Ichigo's blade. As Ichigo, reiterating he would only see his power for a second, removes his Hollow mask, an unconscious Dordoni falls to the ground. Recalling his time as an Espada and remembering once Sōsuke Aizen obtained the Hōgyoku, he knew he would be kicked out of the group, Dordoni, regaining consciousness, sees Nel hovering over him. As Nel drips saliva on him, Dordoni, screaming, asks Nel what she is doing, prompting Ichigo to reveal Nel's saliva has healing powers. When Nel shows an example of how she spits up so much "saliva", Dordoni concludes it is actually puke. As the two of them get into an argument, Nel drools all over Dordoni, who lets out a huge scream. After cleaning himself up, Dordoni, stating he has lost, tells Ichigo he truly thought he could win. Stating he wanted to come back to the Espada, even though he knows Aizen thinks of them as only tools of war, Dordoni explains how once you have been to the top, you can never forget the view, and he thought he would be able to come back to the Espada if he beat Ichigo at full power. When Dordoni, telling Ichigo these thoughts have not changed at all, gets back up, ready to continue his battle, Ichigo is surprised by this. As Dordoni tells him he should not have healed an enemy he knew nothing about, Ichigo tells Dordoni he still has not been fully healed, but Dordoni, telling him injuries mean nothing in the face of true determination, charges towards Ichigo. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Shunsui Kyōraku informs Tōshirō Hitsugaya that the Eighth, Tenth, and Thirteenth Divisions are being assigned a joint mission to [[Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion|guard the Ōin as it is being transported]]. When Hitsugaya asks why they specifically were selected, Shunsui notes that the First and Fourth Divisions are excluded; the Third, Fifth, and Ninth Divisions are out of the question; the Eleventh and Twelfth Divisions cannot work as bodyguards; Suì-Fēng will not mobilize the Second Division because it is not a top-secret mission; and Sajin Komamura does not want to be seen in public. Hitsugaya wonders where the Sixth Division is, prompting Shunsui to reveal Byakuya Kuchiki opted out so he could take care of the carp at the Kuchiki Manor, which Hitsugaya notes means he ran away. Characters in Order of Appearance #Renji Abarai #Dondochakka Birstanne #Ichigo Kurosaki #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio #Nel Tu #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) #Nnoitra Gilga (flashback) #Szayelaporro Granz (flashback) #Aaroniero Arruruerie (flashback) Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * * * Techniques used: * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección used: * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes